Y'all want a Single?
by Bloody9Fox
Summary: This a a humor and song fic. It's not one of those that are just so stupid and makes so little sense that it's not even funny type of humor fics. Those are too common as it is. No, the song is KoRn, yes, the beautiful Johnathon Davis everybody! Headbangin


Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto or the lyrics to, "Y'all want a single," by KoRn. And no, I don't own the band, KoRn, either. But if I did, I would have them play me some songs every day. Thank you.

Author Notes: KoRn is my favorite band ever, whooo!! Oh, and the song lyrics are in Italics! At least...I think that's how it's spelled. This is the first fanfiction I had written for this website, so it may be crap. Also, I only used two percent of my author power while writing this. My actual author power level is over 9000!!!! XD....Ok, maybe not really ;-). Anyway...I know that songfics are always crap, but I wanted to see if I could make mine different from the rest. Though I won't be surprised if I fail to do that since it seems virtually impossible. *shrugs* Oh well...at least I could say I tried.

* * *

**_Y'all Want a Single?_**

Iruka was just minding his own business and teaching class. As usual, Naruto was not there when class started and so would most likely be late as always. However, what made this particular day unusual was the fact that he wasn't the only one late. Apparently, several other students were late as well. And no, it wasn't just kids like Kiba or such other students that usually show up late or just skip classes altogether. The ones that were missing were: Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Naruto, and Hinata. It was weird how all of them were missing at the same time.

So as it was, there were a few times that poor Iruka just couldn't help but pause in his boring lectures and ponder on were in the world those people were. Seriously, was the world coming to an end or something? Sure, it was normal for Naruto and Kiba to be late like this. But the rest of them, especially Hinata, had always been on class on time. Not only that, but Naruto and Kiba always at least showed up to class from 5 to 10 minutes late. But instead, all of them were late by two freakin hours! Something obviously must be wrong, but what could it be?!

But, Iruka couldn't just quit teaching and go look for them. Time was of the essence and he still had to review the class for their test tomorrow. So, be as it may, Iruka sighed for the millionth time that day and decided to pause to ponder upon such thoughts one more time before going back to his lecture. There was only one hour left and then there would be a break for him and the rest of the class to take.

'**BAM!'**

However, just as when he was about to start reviewing the class for the test tomorrow, the door to the class room had literally busted off of its hinges and flew into the classroom before being slammed into Sakura. The poor girl didn't even see it coming before a big block of wood as tough as her forehead slammed her off of her desk and onto the floor. The last thing she saw was that very same door before her whole world went black for awhile. As a result, since the door was on top of her little frame as she lay on the floor, only her feet remained in the open.

After the door had been ripped off and thrown clear across the room, a large bellow of smoke covered up the entrance so no one could see who was behind this sudden chaos. No one was even moving, not even Iruka. The whole class was just shocked with their mouths hanging wide open and eyes big as dinner plates.

As the smoking was starting to clear, strange music was starting to play thanks to the beat of electric guitars and drums.

All of a sudden the floor started to rumble and the windows starting the shake. The rough and strange music getting louder and louder…

And then all of a sudden Naruto jumped out of the smoke. But what made the scene even stranger was that he wasn't dressed in his usual horrid orange jumpsuit. No, he was wearing black and baggy pants with some silver chains hanging off of the right side of them. He was also wearing a short sleeve t-shirt that was also black, but on the front it had the words, 'KoRn,' in letters set on fire. It was very random, considering that right after jumping out of the smoke; he had started pacing around the room while softly singing:

XXXXXXXXX

_Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that  
Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that  
Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that  
Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Boom…Boom…Boom…Boom_

XXXXXXXXX

And then the guitars and drums got really loud, and all of a sudden the smoke cleared, revealing everyone else that had come with Naruto…and that itself was very surprising indeed.

There was Itachi Uchiha…S-class rank criminal of Konoha and ultimate sex god who had wiped out the entire arrogant Uchihas off of the face of the earth except for one pitiful and emo kid named Sasgay…opps, I mean Sasuke. Itachi was currently head banging and singing along with Naruto. But all of the students who weren't there today had suddenly shown up with him and were also head banging. There was also Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya in a mosh pit together. Very strange indeed.

As for Naruto, he started ripping books out of the shelves in the classroom and continued singing along with the rest of his hommies that came with him:

XXXXXXXXX

_What's going on today? (Today)  
We gotta break away (Away)  
We got a problem and I think it's gonna to make us go down  
They think we're all the same (The same)  
As always we're to blame (To blame)  
Horse-Shit, I think it's lame (It's lame)  
It's time to stop the game (The game)  
I think it's time to pay for everything you made me say_

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi had then went over to his brother, who was still stunned in horror and shock like everyone else, and had absolutely bitch slapped the fuck out of him. The little weak Uchiha's neck had snapped as a result of his more dangerous bother's strength as he laid on the floor and died just like he should have done in the real Naruto series if the author of said series hadn't been such a fanboy.

XXXXXXXXX

_Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)_

_Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)_

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone else with Naruto had started headbaning around the room and turning up desks, tables, chairs, and hell even people! Ino jumped on the door that was on top of Sakura and began bouncing on it as she hangbanged to the beautiful music. By now, everyone else except Iruka had just shrugged their shoulders and started dancing to the music and tearing up everything else in the classroom. Itachi had grabbed Sasuke's body like a ragdoll and started swinging it to break windows at every corner in the classroom as the lights flashed on and off in a rapid sequence:

XXXXXXXXX

_What's going on today? (Today)  
Why must it be this way? (This way)  
We're going nowhere and then it's still my game, the need to bow down  
They think we're all the same (The same)  
As always we're to blame (To blame)  
Horse-Shit, I think it's lame (It's lame)  
It's time to stop the game (The game)  
I think it's time to pay for everything you made me say_

XXXXXXXXX

Anko had than jumped out of an already broken window and landed in Naruto's arms. Instantly Naruto had stopped tearing things up with everyone else and they both got it on right upon poor Iruka's desk. Speaking of the unlucky Chuunin teacher, he was in too much shock to even move as he was being passed around by the large crowd of newly turned head bangers thanks to the rocking Sannins who grabbed his body and had thrown him into the air. Jiraiya and Tsunada than began making out while the Snake Sannin began to have his way with Sasuke's dead and cold corpse after Itachi told him to do whatever he wished with it since he had grown bored with the dirty corpse. By now, Anko was on top of Naruto and bouncing on him as fast as she could while he had his hands clenched upon her hips. The two were going at it like the rabbits in spring time. Of course, even after all that, the two were still singing with everyone else:

XXXXXXXXX

_Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)_

XXXXXXXXX

People at this point were screaming with the music as chalkboards were torn down, people made drawings on the wall, more windows were busted by chairs and such, mosh pits at this point were everywhere. And Ino was taking it doggy style by Shikamaru. Kiba and Choji had started smoking weed and laughing at everything they saw. People were fucking like it was mating season.

XXXXXXXXX

_We are the ones breaking you down  
We are the hope to drown out your sounds  
All across the world you're fed what you've found  
All across the world you're breaking you down_

_Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that shit  
Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that shit  
Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that shit  
Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that shit  
Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

XXXXXXXXX

It was then that Sakura had woken up only to find herself being dragged from under the door. All of her bones from the attack were broken, so she couldn't have fought back except use her infamous and loud screeching voice. However, even if she was in normal condition, she wouldn't have had been able to fight back anyway, giving how weak and useless she is. After finishing their fuck session, Naruto and Anko had pulled a big log out of nowhere and slammed it straight straight into the floor of the middle of the room before tying Sakura's pitiful body to it. As that was done, Naruto and Anko had cut up Sasuke's body, much to Orochimaru's disappointment, and had set the pieces all around Sakura's crying form. Since they didn't have any leafs or such things for a fire, Anko had decided to use Sasuke's flesh instead. So, after Kiba had poured diesel fuel all over pink haired girl, Naruto and Anko grinned as they had set her on fire. The whole crown began to sing along with Sakura's painful screams…

XXXXXXXXX

_Y'all want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that  
…Want a single say fuck that  
Fuck that…Fuck that  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)  
Y'all want a single say fuck that (Fuck that)  
Fuck that…Fuck that (Fuck that)_

XXXXXXXXX

After everything was said and done, the crowd of rockers had busted through the wall of the Academy and headbanged across Konoha and into the sunset, with Naruto still in the lead…


End file.
